Wimzie's House (Jomaribryan's version)
Wimzie's House is a half-hour Canadian preschool television program produced in Montreal which ran as La Maison de Ouimzie on Télévision de Radio-Canada in the morning and Radio-Québec in late afternoons starting September 4, 1995, and in English on CBC Television starting October 21, 1996 and in the United States on Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) from October 1, 1997 to September 28, 2001.Reruns of the show aired in the United States on the Cookie Jar Toons block on This TV and in syndication as part of the Cookie Jar Kids Network block.The series was produced by Cinar (now Cookie Jar Entertainment), with the PBS telecasts presented by Maryland Public Television from 1997 to 2002. The show's puppetry is in the style of Sesame Street, which led to some legal troubles with The Jim Henson Company, in 1999. There were two FMV PC games based on the series. Plot Wimzie is a little girl monster who lives with her parents (Rousso & Graziella), grandma (Yaya), and baby brother (Bo). The basic plot was that Wimzie's friends would always come over for the day and they would play together. This usually resulted in a problem that would eventually lead to the moral of the episode. Main characters (Voices listed here are for the English-language version.) *'Wimzie' (performed by Brigitte Brideau, voiced by Sonja Ball) - The main character of the show, she is a dragon/bird hybrid with a unique appearance, with yellow-orange skin, purple hair tied in pigtails decorated in baby blue bows and red wing-like antlers on the top of her head. She is five years old, and also introduces the episodes in the beginning of the series. In musical numbers, she performs a few of her solo songs which are titled "When There's A Job To Do", "Turtles", "Be Exactly Who You Are", "Something In My Head", and "I Love You". She has a baby brother named Bo. Horace possibly has a crush on her. *'Rousso' (performed by Michel P. Ranger, voiced by Tyrone Benskin) - Wimzie's father, who is 48 years old. He is a calm dragon with orange skin and blond hair. He works as a firefighter. When not on the job, Rousso likes to relax. He's a little slow but very kind-hearted. It has been revealed that he has a sister named Alice who is Wimzie's aunt. *'Graziella' (performed by Michel Ledoux, voiced by Jennifer Seguin) - Wimzie's mother, who is 32 years old. She is a bird with pink skin and blond hair in a beehive hairdo. When not on the job, Graziella will spend time with children, often giving them advice. She works as a pilot and is often away from home for extended periods. She has the same voice as Doris from Caillou, and has a brother named Mario, Wimzie's uncle, who forgot to send Wimzie a binga-boinga on her fifth birthday. *'Bo' (performed by Lucie Beauvais, voiced by Liz MacRae) - Wimzie's baby brother. Being still a baby, he often gets most of Yaya's attention, and the others keep tabs on him as well. He mostly resembles his father and is completely dragon and not a hybrid like his big sister. He is still learning to talk, so he mostly communicates in gibberish. He is around the age of 12–18 months. *'Yaya' (performed by Johanne Rodrigue, voiced by Jane Woods) - Wimzie's 150-year-old grandmother and Graziella's mother. She runs a daycare in Wimzie's house for Wimzie and her friends while their parents are working. She has lavender skin and her hair is a stack of orange, blond and purple. She occasionally gives the children advice when they need it. Despite her old age, she is full of energy, often being more than a match for a houseful of children, daughter and son-in-law. She also silences everyone during an argument by making a foghorn blowing noise and sound, and, nobody knows how she does it. She has a bedroom that is only seen in the intro. *'Jonas' (performed by Andre Meunier, voiced by Thor Bishopric) - A goblin who is five years old and loves science. He collects dirt and has a surprisingly large collection. His skin is green with purple hair and he wears eyeglasses and a propeller cap. Often in his explanations, he would include his catch phrase "It's very scientific." Lou Lou is his little sister. Wimzie possibly has a crush on him. *'Loulou' (performed by Sylvie Comtois, voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) - Jonas' three and a half-year old sister. She wants to be like the bigger kids, yet isn't quite ready to make the jump. She is capable of understanding Bo's baby-jabber. Her complexion is yellow-green. She wears eyeglasses and has purple hair like her brother, tied in a high ponytail decorated in a bow. Her solo songs are titled "When I'm Scared", "I wanna be Big Right Now", "Left Out", and "What's so good about being big?". *'Horace' (performed by Richard Lalancette, voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) - A four-year-old troll, Horace isn't as smart as the other kids, but is always asking questions and learning things. He is the strongest of all the children, but angers easily and can sometimes be rough. He gets along best with Bo and Wimzie. His skin is light blue and his hair is orange and very straight. He has a cousin named Morris who looks a lot like him, and they are both voiced by the same actor. A running gag throughout the show shows always saying, "Uh/um...question." and then another character, like Yaya, Graziella, Wimzie, or Rousso would usually respond by saying, "Yes, Horace?" Horace has the same voice as Binky Barnes from Arthur. Episodes #The Cookie Crisis #BOO! #The Magic Crayon #I Want My Mommy #Flower Power #Babies Have It Made #The Scaredy Cats #The Treasure Hunt #The Boy Who Cried Wolf #What's the Matter with Horace? #You're Not My Friend #To Share or Not To Share #The Play's the Thing #The Lucky Pin #Queen for a Day #A Fishy Fish Story #To Tell the Truth #Jonas, The Actor #All Alone #You Just Gotta Keep Trying #A Medal for Horace #By the Numbers #Mad at Dad #AAHHCHOO! #Wimzie's Hushabye #The Tattletales #I Dare You! #We Want Toys! #The Personal Trainer #Jonas and All of His Hits #Who Do You Trust? #Jonas' Big Purple Map #Wimzie's Three Wishes #Who's the Boss? #The Great Moving Day #The Mighty Monster Power Piggies #Wimzie's Scary Dream #The Little Red Wimzie #Friendship Day #Bye Bye Birdie #A Little Privacy, Please? #I'm Scared for Daddy #Bo Goes Bonkers! #Identical Cousins #The Hand-Me-Down Sweater #I Think I Forgot Something #Mommy's Afraid #The Stuke-a-Piddleys #The Tooth Fairy #Wimzie's Late #The Cookie Caper #Wimzie's Big Trip #The Lost Bone #Official Backwards Day #Doctor Wimzie #The Assistant Grown-Up #The Sore Winner #To Each His Own #The Contest #Please Don't Say That! #Be Yourself #The Boys Against the Girls #The Storm #You Have to Learn the Trade #Substitute Daddy #Wimzie the Magician #The Best Hiding Place on Earth #The Jingle #Mind Your Manners #Picking a President #We Can Do It! #The Accident #Happy Birthday, Yaya! #The Dropsies #Icky, Yucky and Goofy #Cinderloulou #Loulou Thinks Big #Nicknames #A Little Bit Testy #Noises Night and Day #Motherly Love #I Don't Like Chores! #Imagination in Action #Promises, Promises, Promises #The Telephone Call #Am I Dreaming? #What's the Truth? #Wimzie the Prankster #My Doll is for Sale #The Show-Off #Growing Up is Hard to Do #From Dirt... to Ice Cream #Shaggy's Visit #Wimzie's Rainbow Wig #Ants in My Pants #The Silent Treatment #Daddy's Girl #Go for the Gold #Wimzie's Family Career Day #It's Bedtime! #The Blackout #Who Needs Yaya? #All 'Round the World in a Day #The Big Dinosaur #The Gizmo-a-Gig-a-Bopper #The Surprise That ... Wasn't #The Ugly Scary Statue #Horace Goes Whammer #Wimzie Sees It All #Wimzie the Interrupter #The Magic Starfruit #The Perfect Christmas Songs See here Legal troubles In 1999, The Jim Henson Company issued a lawsuit against the company, claiming the series' puppets and resultant merchandise violated its copyright and trademark rights on The Muppets. CINAR and its licensees Eden LLC and Carson-Dellosa Publishing Company denied and continue to deny any wrongdoing or liability for infringement. A confidential settlement allowed CINAR to continue broadcasting the series, selling show merchandise, and a "mechanism for preserving the distinctive look of Jim Henson's Muppets in CINAR's future productions." Ronald A. Weinberg, CINAR President and Co-CEO: We are delighted that it's been settled and that the agreement leaves an open door between the two companies. It's also good news that WIMZIE'S HOUSE will continue to enjoy such a broad audience on PBS in the U.S. and on other channels in over 100 countries around the world. Furthermore, it means that the licensing initiative we launched last year will continue to flourish with both established and new licensee partners. Media Video releases Five hour-long VHS tapes were released by Sony Wonder in 1999 to 2000. *''Babies Have It Made'' (March 7, 2000) *''Happy Holidays'' (September 12, 2000) *''It's Magic Time'' (August 10, 1999) *''Pet Tales'' (March 7, 2000) *''You're Special'' (August 10, 1999) PBS DVD Video *Season 1 (March 21, 2000) *Season 1: Part 2 (April 11, 2000) *Season 2 (October 24, 2000) *Season 3: The Final Season (November 14, 2000) DVD releases On July 27, 2010, Mill Creek Entertainment released a 10 episode Best-of collection entitled Wimzie's House: A World of Enchantment on DVD in Region 1. Videos Intro Category:Kids live-action television series Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows